A Moment Like This
by twaisiarp
Summary: A oneshot of if I stay/where she went fanfic, Mia and Adam spending one night together. Written in Mia's POV. Everything belongs to Gayle Forman. Rated T just to be safe


**Hey, this is my very first fanfic and English isn't my first language so sorry if there are lots of errors.**

**I finished reading If I Stay and Where She Went a couple while ago, absolutely loved it, and has been looking for fanfics but found very few of them, so I decided to do this.****I'm not sure when this should take place, but its when I imagine they spend time together to figure things out, maybe before Mia leaves Adam.**

**So thanks and I hope you enjoy, if anyone actually goes on and reads this.**

"Hey," Adam slipped his arms around my waist, and I felt his chest against my back. I snuggled back into his embrace.

"Hey." I whispered. "How's it going?"

He sighed. "It's going alright."

We stayed silent for a while. It'd been almost a month since we saw each other, let alone spending time together. And now with him by my side, there was just so much to say that I didn't know what to start with, so I unwrapped his arms around me and turned to face him. Our legs tangled and our hands found each others'. I let him stroke my cheeks and then as if the most natural thing in the world, we leaned in and kissed. The kiss was gentle, yet I could taste the bitter and fear in it.

He pecked me on my lips once more and pulled away so he could see my face. We locked eyes, smiling.

"Jeez, Mia. It's going better than we thought," he said, his voice as thick as the glitter in his eyes. I saw him swallow hard. "A zillion better."

"I know. Saw it on the news." I replied, "That's what people call madness, Adam."

He smiled a sad smile. "Sometimes it frightens me."

"I'm sure it does." I said, feeling safe and somehow relieved to know that Adam was still the same Adam I knew, telling me what he was thinking and feeling straightaway. He breathed in deeply and tightened his arms wrapped around me.

"Do you think of me while I'm away?"

I traced the edge of his jawline down to his chin with my fingers. "I try hard not to."

"Me too." he said.

That was when my sight started to blur, and I could no longer see his beautiful eyes. I felt him lean forward and plant a kiss on my forehead. "God, Mia. I miss you." he said, his lips brushing against my skin.

At that moment, I felt like crying so hard that all I could do was hold on to him tightly as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, his hand grabbing the hem of my T-shirt.

"I miss you too," I managed to say and with my arms around his neck, I fisted his hair in my fingers, my heart being torn apart again as I felt him trembling slightly, my T-shirt clinging to the skin of my shoulder, a sad area of fabric wet by Adam's unspeakable pain and sorrow.

The next morning, I woke up feeling Adam's steady breathing on my hair and his strong arm around my torso, my bare body pressed against his.

I opened my eyes slowly and found my arms splayed across his chest. Thoughts from last night suddenly flashed through my mind and made me blush. I withdrew my arms and looked around. The whole room was bathed in the warm sunlight splashing through the window, a tinge of yellow on the milk-white bed sheet covering us.

I looked up at Adam. And thought about whether moments this beautiful would happen in my life ever again. And this time it wasn't about surviving or sacrificing, it was about something more simple and cruel. Because things refused to remain the same. And you couldn't really do anything about that.

I thought he was still sleeping, yet as if he could sense my staring at him, a smile appeared at the edge of his lips, slowly spreading across his perfect features. I propped myself up on my elbows against the pillow and gazed at him. He was smiling widely now, those amazing eyes grinning like crazy.

"Morning," I said in a whisper.

And he simply replied, "I love you."

And as he reached out his hand to the small of my back and pulled me closer in for a kiss, I remember telling myself how I shall never forget the way he said those three words, how I felt everything was finally right. And how happiness could be as simple as sharing moments like this with someone you loved and someone who loved you back equally. Or possibly a little more than you did him.


End file.
